Little Princess
by theskythatshinesbright
Summary: Fem! ichigo the daughter of the Spirit king, but she decided to run away and live in 80th District of Rukongai to become a Shinigami
1. Chapter 1

heya everyone, i am making a Fem! Ichigo fanfiction about ichi living in Soul Society and becoming a Shinigami,  
Exuse me if my grammar sucks (its easier to talk english then to write in my case lol)

Well here we go!  
**_**

Chapter 1

Ichigo was sitting with her legs down in a river a bit away from where she lives alone,  
she was thinking about her choise, To join the shinigami academy or go back home to her father.

**~flashback~**  
Little ichigo was traning with one of the people from the Zero Division, they ware the people that protected the King.  
"Hime-sama come one put some more Reiatsu in to your steps" Tenjiro Kirinji said laughing a bit.  
he loved to train the little girl in shunpo, but ichigo was tierd of it always having the zero deivision training her, for her it was annoying she wanted to train with other trainers "hai" she said.  
later that night she took her things and a Reiatsu sealer, she had decided to escape and start her life in 80th District of Rukongai to become a shinigami.

**~End of flashback~**

She woke up from her flashback when she seensed some high reiatsus close to her so she decided to check it up.  
She used Shunpo to get there and saw 6 Shinigamis walking to a resturang in her area she gasped a bit when she saw that it was three Captains and three Lieutenants.  
One of the Captains saw her and walked up "hello little lady" he said bending down to Ichigo.  
She looked at him and smiled "hello mr Captain" she replayd a bit shy seens it was the first time she saw one here. The other Captains and Lieutenats just laughed and walked up, "Kyoraku-taichou a hollow showed up" his lieutenat said, he just looked at her and then at ichigo "sorry lady we have to leave" Ichigo just nodded and saw them use Shunpo to get there.

**~A few weeks later~**  
Ichigo had heard that the Shinigami academy was starting new classes so she decided to join there, but she didnt know where it was so she saw a few girls and boys walking someware and she decided to ask them.  
"exuce me" she said as they lookt down at her "where is the spiritual Arts Academy?"  
they smiled at her and one of the boys bended down and pulled her up "come we are going there to!" he laughed and ichigo blushed "i am Star" Star said "and thats Lina, Dean, Sunny" they all smiled.  
She replayd them "i am Ichigo" she smiled at them and they smiled back and left for the academy.  
When they came there they all ware suprised, there was so many that wanted to enter, they decided to split up the girls and boys so Ichigo and Lina, sunny ware in one line and Star and Dean in another.  
"god i am so nervous" Lina said looking at them,  
"don't be" ichigo said "it will be okay, we will all get in" both Lina and Sunny looked at her smiling  
"yeah we will" they both said and looked at the people that got called in,  
They wated for a wile then it was there turn "Ichigo" one screamed loudly "HAI" she replayd back and walked up with the others that got called in by others at the same time.

In the test room they tested Hakuda, Hoho, Kido, and Zanjutsu, and lasty reiatsu  
"place your hand here" said the teacher and ichigo placed her hand there.  
The teacher was suprised that a girl that young had such high reiatsu "wait outside ichigo for your schedule" he said and Ichigo nodded and left

"ICHIGO!" Star and Lina, Sunny, Dean screamed, she just looked at them smiling "did it go well for you all" she asked.  
"i kinda messed up at kido" Dean said laughing  
"it went well for me i guess" Sunny said "i am not really that good in anything so"  
"i messed up in Hoho" Lina and Star said "what about you?"  
She smiled "i did well" she laughed "i think i did best in Hoho"  
They all patted her on her head "maby you are a Genius" Star said looking at her.  
Ichigo didnt like that word, the only reason she was so good at everything was becusse the zero division taught her.

**~Teachers' Corner~**  
"You guys" the teacher had Ichigo said "look at this girls tests"  
They all went up to look at it, they ware suprised to see the results  
"THIS GIRL IS A GENIUS" one of them screamd "her reiatsu is almost captain level already!"  
they all nodded "she should go to the advanced class right away" another said.  
The teachers decided to show it to the Principal and even he was suprised and agreed, "this girl will make a good shinigami" he smiled and let the teachers go.

first chapter done, i am still thinking about if fem ichi should have a paring or if she shouldent  
next chapter will be out soon i think~~


	2. Chapter 2

Hey well here is chapter 2  
and sry if my grammar is wierd.  
-

**Chapter 2**

Ichigo, Star, Sunny, Dean and Lina had just got the results back,  
"what classes did you get in?" Ichigo asked, she was hoping someone got in the same as her  
Star replied "we got in the normal classes all 4 of us, what about you?"  
Ichigo lookd away "i got in to the advance class" she said quiet "i need to leave now, we are meeting in the class soon" she decided to use Shunpo to get fast away  
"Wow did you guys see that?" Star said "her shunpo!"  
Lina said "amazing it may be on the same level as Yoruichi Shihoin!"  
they all thought '_she is a genius_' as they walked away.  
"_damn it why couldent one of them get in the same class as me_" she thought "_why do i have to be this good, why did i train as a child that hard_"  
she arrived to the class room and all the people look at her and saying things like "_thats a little child_" or "_she used shunpo, i didnt even realize that she came_"  
Ichigo decided to sit down far away from everyone so she could be alone and of corsue just be herself.  
The Teachers came in to introduce themself,  
"hello everyone i am Hirako Mura and i am youre Zanjutsu teacher" a man that seemd to look like 45 years old said looking at the class.  
"ello i am Kizaru Lisa and i am your Kido teacher" a middle age woman said smiling at the class.  
"Yo" a glad man said smiling "i am Stark and i am youre Hoho teacher" he said looking at them.  
The last teacher just nodded and said "I am Pisces and i am your Hakuda teacher".  
Ichigo reacted to the last name '_Pisces? what the hell.. wierd name_' she thought as the teachers was talking "you guys will get youre schedule when we call youre name" she heard one of them say so she waited for her name to come up, after 30 minutes she heard her name "Ichigo" so she stood up and walked down.  
When she came down infront of the Stark he looked at her and smiled "here you go" she nodded and smiled "you are the youngest one in this class and you did the best on the test" Mura said looking at her smiling, but ichigo just looked away "i know.." and she left the classroom.

She decided to check her schedule:  
Room and dorm - Dorm 1, Room 143  
Class - the advanced Class  
Reiatsu - level 8  
**Monday - Tuseday :**  
08:00-10:00 - Advance Kido Level 7  
10:00 - 12:00 Free Training time  
12:00-14:00 Advance Hoho Class level 7  
14:00-16:00 Free time

**Wensday - Friday:**  
08:00-10:00 - Advance Hakuda Level 7  
10:00 - 12:00 Free Training time  
12:00-14:00 Advance Zanjutsu Class level 7  
14:00-16:00 Free time

'Sign up for more classes during the Free traning time and Free time'

Ichigo just looked at the schedule and decided to head to her room, she was tierd and wanted to rest for a wile, so she started walking and when she got there she had to search for her room.  
It took her about 30 minutes to find her room, when she got there she opend the door to see her Roommate sitting on one of the beds reading.  
"ah hi" the girl said "oh you are that young girl in my class, Im spade Sara, you are ichigo?"  
Ichigo just looked at her "hey, yeah i am. I dont have a last name so" she knew that sara would ask her why she didnt say her last name.  
"Oh wierd" Sara said and laught "hey do you wanna go with me and eat?" Ichigo was gonna say no but her stomach made a noise and she blushed "okay" came out.  
Sara Smiled and pulled Ichigo with her to the Resturang in the school, on the way there people was wisperingthings like "_aint that the tensai girl?_" and "_she is so young_"  
"you dont have to listen to them" Sara said looking at Ichigo "they can say what they want, you know youreself what is true and what isnt"  
Ichigo just looked at her Suprised "yeah" she said "its true, but i dont wanna be called a Tensai"  
Sara laughed and went to get with ichigo behind her, after sara and ichigo had eaten they went back to the room, Ichigo decided to sleep she was to tierd to stay up any longer.

(level 7 is with the 7th class the ones that have been there the longest)  
hey i am thinking of skipping the school time untill the Graduation test what do u all think?

and should Ichigo be paired with someone in this FF?  
Tell me what you think!


End file.
